Please, leave me alone
by look at the tears in my eyes
Summary: So, I wrote this little faberry-fanfic, It's not done yet, but I don't know if I should finish it... What do you guys think?
1. Little Mariah Berry

When I opened the door, I saw Quinn standing there. Just standing. I was about to yell at her but the tears were already in her eyes.  
>"Mommy?" I little voice asked with big puppy eyes. Adorable.<br>I looked at little Mariah, she should be at bed already.  
>"Yes, darling?" I answered. I whispered to Quinn I was closing the door for just a second so I could take Mariah to bed. She agreed and sat on the ground.<br>"I can't sleep. It's so dark in my room." She almost cried. I lifted her and told her she shouldn't be afraid.  
>"There is nothing wrong in your room. Just go to bed, I need to have an important talk with Qui- mommy." I took her to her bed and left a little night lamp on.<br>"Good night, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" I whispered in her room. I heard a little 'goodnight' from her room as I went away, back to Quinn. I opened the door and she was still sitting on the ground.  
>"Can I come in?" she asked. I hesitated. She had hurt me and Mariah so much.<br>"Why?" I asked. "Why should I let you in, after everything you've done to us?"  
>"Because…" Quinn looked at the ground. "Because I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm sorry I left you for Sam. I just-"<br>"Quinn!" I yelled. "Mariah was a three years old. We were happy, all together. And then you suddenly left! Why? Why?"  
>"I just- Can I please come in?" Quinn cried. "I have nowhere to stay."<br>"No Quinn." I said harsh. "You've ruined my life. You have ruined Mariah's life. Go away. Please."  
>"And never come back." I whispered.<p>

I heard a little girl crying. I went back to Mariah and took her out of bed, again. "What's wrong Mariah?" I asked, while wiping her tears from her face.  
>"Why do you and mommy always fight?" She asked.<br>"Because mommy wasn't very nice to us a year ago." I brushed her hair with my hand. "Don't worry baby, it's going to be all right. One day mommy will come back and she will be nice.  
>"I miss her, mommy." Mariah cried and rested her head on my chest. Mariah looked so much like Quinn. Her eyes, her chin. But she has my hair. I smiled for a little bit.<p>

"She misses you too, darling."


	2. The Fight

"Please sing a song for me?" Mariah asked me with a soft voice. I nodded and began so sing a lullaby. As I sang the lullaby I thought of Quinn. She had changed so much. I couldn't imagine that we used to be happy. I thought of what we had to go through for Mariah. She was a beautiful child and I loved her more than anything in the world, and it was a conscious choice. We were both 20 years and we really loved each other. I looked at Mariah. She was asleep and I left the bed.  
>I sat on the couch and watched television. There was nothing interesting on, so I just watched to a cooking program. Suddenly I heard a little knocking. It became louder and louder so I walked to the door and opened it.<br>"Quinn, go away." I whispered. "Mariah is asleep."  
>"Please let me in. I can't handle it anymore and Sam broke up with me and-" she yelled.<br>"Shht!" I hissed. "It's your own fault. I had to take care for Mariah by myself for one year. I had to pay everything. I got money from my dad's, but you didn't help just a little bit."  
>"But, I want to help!" Quinn cried. She was still one of my weaknesses.<br>"Quinn, she misses you." I hissed again. "Every night she asks me why mommy isn't at home. Think of your child, it's not all about you." I turned away.  
>"I can't believe you didn't learn a thing from Beth." I said it harsh. It wasn't my intention.<br>Quinn was quiet. Not one single word came from her mouth. My words hit her in her heart. I knew what I did and I didn't want to hurt her. Not really.  
>"Quinn.." I said. "I'll make a bed for you." I left the door open and I heard Quinn's footsteps coming in the apartment.<p>

"Can I… Can I see her?" She asked.  
>"No, she's asleep." I told her. "And we need to talk. This can't go on anymore. It confuses Mariah and she needs a normal life." Quinn sat on the couch.<br>"We can't just like, throw her life around? Think what you did with Beth. She's your child and since Puck and Shelby had a relationship, you didn't see her one time!" I shook my head. "Quinn I'd love to take you back, but I just can't trust you. You left me without saying anything. I didn't even had a job."  
>"It wasn't my fault! It were my parents." I heard anger in her voice. "They are extremely homophobic and didn't know we had a relationship and-"<br>I wasn't sure what I heard. "What?"  
>"It was my parents-"<br>"WHAT?" Full of anger I turned around. "Quinn? We had a relationship for almost 5 years, we were engaged! And your parents didn't know? Is that why you wanted me to be pregnant and not you? Is that the real reason?"  
>"All the rubbish about you don't wanting to be pregnant because of Beth was a lie?"<br>"No, not a lie. It's just-"  
>Tears of anger were in my eyes.<br>"They were suspicious and I just got accepted at home, my dad talked and acted normal to me. They were about to find out!"


End file.
